The End of the World?
by gina101
Summary: Spike and Buffy are engaged to be married. Everything is going great, then Buffy's dad visits with his new wife, Merideth and her two teenagers,the problems start from then on...
1. Chapter 1

The end of the world?

Chapter 1

"_Marry me Buffy." Spike said kneeling down on one knee._

"_Yes."_

Buffy woke from her dream smiling.

"Hey." Spike said looking down at her and stroking her hair,

"Hey." she replied before he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and he held her closer.

"You have a good dream love?" Buffy nodded.

Then said, "It was about the day you asked me to marry you."

"You still want to don't you?" Spike asked sitting up.

"Of course I do, why would you ask me that?" She said sitting up also.

"Because I'm a vampire; you should be with someone younger than me, someone human."

"I don't want anyone else, I want you." She gave him a kiss on the lips before getting changed for college.

"I love you Spike."

"I love you too."

"Good. I'll be back late; I have some extra work to do. Okay?" He nodded his head.

"He thinks I don't love him." Buffy said walking down the halls of UC Sunnydale with Willow and Tara, who were holding hands.

"But you do don't you?" asked Willow.

"God yes."

"Maybe he's scared to lose you." Added Tara.

"Maybe." said Buffy.

Buffy and Giles appeared from the backroom of the Magic Box. Giles was out and breath and wearing body pads. They had just finished a training session, all the other Scoobies were sat around the table, like they usually did, with their heads in books.

It had just turned dark outside. Spike walked in through the doors. He went straight up to Buffy and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey."

"Hey pet." He said back then sat down beside her, holding her hand.

"Who's patrolling tonight?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses and cleaning theme with a cloth from behind the register.

"I am," said Buffy.

"Good." He said then walked into the back in a Gilesy way.

The slayer flying kicked the vampire in the gut, sending him into the nearest gravestone. He stood back up and dived for Buffy. She ducked, sending him into yet another gravestone. "I must tell you, you're making this real easy for me. If I was you, I'd give up now." She said Buffy style.

The vampire was about to take Buffy off guar when an anonymousness figure came out of nowhere and forced the vampire to the floor. Buffy instantly recognised the figure.

"Hey lover." she said helping Spike off the floor.

"Hey." he said, pulling her towards him and kissing her lips passionately. The pair was too lost in the kiss, they didn't notice the vampire stood behind them, waiting to attack.

"Erm, you guys finished?" the vampire asked. Buffy and Spike broke apart and turned to face the vampire. Spike too was in full vamp mode.

"Hey, Spike." The vampire seemed to recognise Spike; Spike gave him a '_do I know you'_ look. "It's me, Karl. I was one of your minions back when you and Drusilla were partners." Buffy rolled her eyes, pulled out a stake and soon the vampire was a pile of dust and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ringing of the door bell echoed all the way through the Summers house. Buffy finally answered.

"Dad?" she asked, her voice full of shock, little happiness and anger. Lots and lots of anger.

"Hey sweetie." Hank said, trying to hug his first born. Buffy blew him off.

"Daddy!" Dawn shouted jumping down the stairs and into her fathers arms. Everyone else looked on.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked sourly. She had never forgiven him for not coming to her mom's funeral. His excuse was that of him 'busy' working in LA. Too busy to come see his family in a time of need. Some father he was.

"There's a few people I'd like you to meet." Hank said to everyone. Just then, right on cue, three people came into view. There was a middle-aged woman with brown hair and green eyes, a short teenage girl with brown curly locks of hair and a tall handsome lad with dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"This is Meredith, my wife, and her twins, Carly and Robbie." Everyone's face dropped. Buffy was filled up with anger inside, she had to get away and punch something, quickly.

"I can't believe it, he's married!" Buffy said whilst punching the bag it almost split in two.

"Calm down love. You'll break something." Spike said holding his fiancées hands before placing his lips to hers.

"How come you can always calm me down with your kisses?" Buffy asked reopening her eyes.

"'Cause I'm a great kisser as well as athletic and drop dead gorgeous." Buffy laughed and Spike smirked. He then grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed down in the basement which once belonged to him.

"Here?" Buffy asked. Spike raised one eyebrow and kissed his lover, he then pushed her onto the bed.

Buffy was in the kitchen reading the morning paper when her dad's wife, Meredith, came in. Buffy tried to ignore her but it didn't work when she began talking to her, "Hello Buffy," she said. Buffy didn't take her eyes off the paper, anything to try and avoid her new '_step mom.'_

"Hey." muttered Buffy.

"You don't really like me do you Buffy?" Meredith asked.

"What makes you think that absolutely correct statement?" Buffy asked sarcastically, putting down the paper and tilted her head to the side.

"Buffy, I'm not trying to replace your mom." Meredith tried reasoning. Buffy wasn't having any of it and hissed, "Then leave my dad alone."

"The twins used to think Hank was trying to replace their father."

"So?"

"Cut the crap Buffy. I know your mom died. I'm sorry for your loss, I really am. But you need to stop punishing everyone else for it."

"That's what she said?" asked a shocked Willow.

They were all doing their usual thing at the Magic Box, Willow and Buffy talking, Xander trying t but in and talk to Anya at the same time, Giles cleaning his glasses, every so often and he had his head buried deep inside a book and Tara, she was holding Willow's hand, listening to the conversation very closely and sometimes adding in her own advise sometimes. Dawn had yet to arrive from school and Spike was waiting 'til the sun had gone down because of the whole vampire thing.

"Buffy, hey" Hank said walking into the shop with Meredith clung on his arm and the twins behind them with Dawn. Buffy's face turned sour when she saw that Dawn had given into the enemy.

"Well, isn't this a cosy little shop." Said Meredith, peering around the shop.

"Actually it's a magic shop." Anya corrected.

"More of Buffy's friends I haven't yet met I see. I'm…."

"Yeah I know who you are." Snapped Anya.

Buffy smiled to see that even Anya didn't like Meredith.

"Buffy, who was that guy leaving the house late last night?" Hank asked changing the subject. Buffy had no idea what to say. She felt embarrassed when Dawn blurted out; "He's Buffy's boyfriend."

"Well, when are we going to meet this guy?" Hank asked, just then, Spike walked into the Magic Box. All eyes were suddenly on him, making him feel very uncomfortable

"What?" he asked.

"Spike, this is my dad. Dad, this is Spike."

"Spike?" Robbie snorted.

"Got a problem with that kid?" spike asked wanting so badly to show the annoying twist his vampire features, but then stopped himself.

"So, dad. What are you doing here?" Buffy was now the one changing the subject.

"I wanted to see where my two girls hang out." Replied the elder man.

"Right, but I think it's really dangerous for you here. You should go." Hank and Meredith had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Buffy, maybe you should tell them." Said Dawn. Buffy looked to Giles for support. He gave her the '_you know what you have to do'_ look. Which really, she didn't, but she decided to tell them anyway.

"Dad, I'm……."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Buffy, are you feeling okay? Stressed?" Hank asked concerned for his daughter.

"I'm fine! And I'm being serious dad." Everyone nodded.

"I know you've told us this before Buffy, maybe the hospital didn't do enough for you?"

"You wana send me back to that nut house?" Buffy snapped with tears in her eyes," I am telling the truth and I am not insane."

"Show him Spike." Giles said, everyone looked towards Spike, including Hank.

Spike's teeth grew into fangs, his eyes turned a bright shade of yellow and he grew lumps just above his nose and eyebrows.

Hank gasped. He backed away slowly from what he could only think of as a growling monster that was standing in front of him.

"Cool," gasped Robbie.

"So, this is all real?" asked Hank. Everyone was now sat around the giant table in the Magic Box.

"yeah." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Buffy. It's not everyday you find out your daughter is a Slayer and the other one is a magical key."

"You get used to it." Buffy said.

"I'm sure we will." Meredith added, it was the first thing she had said since Buffy revealed her secret.

"You guys should go home; Will and the rest of the gang will walk you. I have patrolling to do." Buffy said and headed for the door, before turning round and saying, "coming Spike?" The vampire jumped up and followed the Slayer.

"She's really going to marry a vampire?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what the kids will turn out like." Xander said with a smirk on his face, Hank sat there worriedly.

"I can't believe that guy." Buffy said.

Spike rolled off his girlfriend and gave her an annoyed look.

"Buffy, we are trying to have sex in my crypt here love. Now you can rather give me your full attention or we can actually do some patrolling."

"Sorry, I'll concentrate." Buffy said kissing his hungrily.

"Why don't you move in with me?" Buffy asked finding her clothes off the concrete floor.

"Cause I like it here." Spike answered, lying on his bed with the covers wrapped around him.

"I know, but you could be closer to me if you move in." she said lying by his side.

"Your friends don't really like me."

"That's stupid, they do." spike gave Buffy a funny look, "Okay, sure you've hurt and tried to kill them on several different occasions, but they don't hate you." She said looking into his dreamy blue eyes.

"I can't."

"please." She pouted.

"I can't okay." The vampire snapped. "You should go pet." He said in a calmer tone and turned his back on her.

Buffy stormed out of his dank but comfy crypt with tears filling her eyes quickly.

"Hey Buffy," Hank said as his first born walked into the house. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting anyone to see them. They'd only be concerned.

"Hi dad." She replied then quickly walked upstairs and into her bedroom, which was seriously beginning to date her. She sat on the bed and sobbed.

"Don't cry pet." A voice came from the window. She looked up, it was Spike.

"Go away Spike."

"Not going to happen love." He said climbing through the small window. He gently sat next to her on her bed, pulling her close to his chest so that he could let her sob.

The sign sat at the entrance of Sunnydale itself, reading; '_welcome to Sunnydale_,' sat firmly in the ground. It was quiet around Sunnydale, the occasional owl or car horn but all quiet, too quiet. Sunnydale's dull colours were duller than usual. Suddenly, a black mustang ran into the sign. Smoke made its way from the exhaust on the battered car. The doors opened slowly. When they opened fully, two guys dressed in matching black clothes fell out. They rolled to their feet.

"You ran into the sign you idiot." Screeched one of the men, if you could call them that, they were more like boys playing men, nerds.

One of them had light blonde hair and the other, who was really short, had brown.

"Don't blame me loser." The short brunette screeched back.

"We're back in Sunnydale." The blonde on said and they stopped fighting just long enough to watch the sun rise and admire the scene before them. They really were back in Sunnydale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy and Spike were out patrolling, neither of them speaking a word to each other.

"Maybe we should split up?" Buffy suggested, only saying it to actually say something. Spike shrugged his shoulders not even making eye contact with the Slayer.

"Wait." Buffy said stopping Spike in his tracks. Spike looked around; ready to pounce on the threat when he saw non he wondered why she suddenly stopped him. He didn't even see the punch Buffy flew in his direction.

"What was that for?" he moaned, holding his bloody nose.

"Come on Spike, hit me." She teased and punched him again.

"What? No." Buffy punched him again, this time sending him flying to the floor. He stood up and looked at Buffy, his face in full vamp mode. He punched her sending her backwards. She returned the punch, for a while the two began to fight. Punches were flown in all directions. Neither of them bled like humans would.

Spike grabbed Buffy; he flung her into his crypt which was nearby. She hit a wall and punched her lover in the face. He then grabbed her violently, pushing her to the wall her forced all his weight on her and began to kiss her roughly.

Walking in the front door of her house, Buffy did it as quietly as she could. She didn't want to wake anyone up. it was seven in the morning and she had just come back with spending the night with Spike and working on getting their spark back. Spike always was up for it after a fight. It got his adrenalin pumping.

"Buffy, where were you?" her dad asked, he had a look of worry o his face, one Buffy hadn't seen since they were living in LA and she was sneaking out late at night to spend time with boys, and also during her early days of slaying. Everyone was sat in the room, yawning. Apparently Hank had woken them all up.

"I was out patrolling, why, something happen?"

"See, we told you she'd be out patrolling," said Tara.

"No need to worry dad." She said patting Hank on the shoulder. "I'm going to get a shower."

That night, Spike barged through the door of Buffy's house. Everyone was sat in front of the TV watching a late night movie.

"Spike what's wrong?" Buffy asked. Spike began to scream in pain and agony. Bloody leaked form his nose, until he was finally unconscious.

"Is he okay?" willow asked Buffy as she came upstairs form the basement. In one hand she had a bloody cloth.

"I don't know. One minute he's fine, he's Spike. The next he's screaming and all bloody." Buffy held her head in her hands in frustration. She was the Slayer; she could save anyone, so why couldn't she save Spike when he needed it?

"He'll be okay Buffy." Xander said walking into the kitchen, closely followed by Giles.

"What do you thinks causing it Giles?" Buffy asked, looking hopeful to her watcher, he always seemed to have the answers, mostly whether they liked them or not.

"To be honest, I think it's the chip. I think it's," he paused, searching for the right words to use, "past its expiration date."

"I don't think he was meant to last this long Buffy." Xander added.

"I know." Buffy paused, scared of the answer to her next question, "does this mean I have to kill him?" she asked.

"God no. not until we find Riley and the initiative, surely they could help in some way." Buffy was shocked at the watchers answer; he had never really liked Spike. Buffy thought that Giles would have been glad to see him die. So what's changed?

"Can I speak to Riley Finn please." Buffy asked speaking into the phone. Everyone was sat in the living room, watching Buffy on the phone.

"Oh, okay." Buffy said before hanging up.

"They said I had the wrong number." She said, looking mainly at Spike with a face that had the words _'sorry'_ written all over it.

"It's okay pet." He said before he fell to the floor screaming in pain and holding his head.

"No it's not. We can't wait; we have to find Riley and the initiative, quickly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This it?" buff asked Spike.

"Yeah, that's it." he replied, they were in the cemetery looking for the underground entrance for the initiative.

"Right, let's do this."

"Look who I found." said Xander, pushing a much blooded Andrew through the door. Everyone's eyes went wide with shock.

"Is that blood?" Anya asked.

"I didn't mean to, I swear." The nerd cried.

"He killed Jonathon." Xander said calmly.

Giles, cleaning his glasses, said, "We should find Buffy."

Buffy paced the floors of the underground initiative, it was like a huge underground science lab, nothing how she remembered it at all. Her and Spike had found Riley and his team just in time. They were having a look at Spike's chip when Riley walked towards the worried Slayer.

"Hey Buffy." He said standing tall in front of the Slayer. Behind him was his wife, Sam.

"What's wrong with him?"

"His chip is like a time bomb waiting to explode Buffy."

"Can you take it out?"

"What?" Riley shook his head.

"Why not?" Buffy raised her voice.

"Because, he's evil. Or did you forget that once you started screwing him?"

Buffy lashed out and punched Riley hard in the jaw. "I love him." She shouted. By now, everyone was crowded around the door watching the free show.

"How can you love that soulless monster?" Riley shouted back.

Buffy said nothing; she only looked away form Riley with tears flooding her eyes.

"Oh my god," Sam said, "He has a soul?" Buffy nodded.

"Take his chip out Riley, okay?" the Slayer hissed. Riley nodded then left.

"You really love him don't you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes, "I know you might think that I shouldn't because he used to be evil."

"I think that you trust him enough to believe in him, to believe that he's good." Sam paused, "I should get back to work Buffy."

"Yeah, thanks Sam."

"No problem."

"Why did you kill him?" Xander asked the tied up nerd.

"I didn't mean to." He whimpered.

"Gosh, can you play another record already?" Carly said filing her nails. Xander and Dawn rolled their eyes.

"Andrew, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now which is it to be?" Dawn threatened.

"No, please." He begged. "That's just what he said."

"Who's he?"

"Shit, I've already said too much." Andrew pulled against the chains, but it was no use, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Andrew, tell us!" Xander snapped.

"Spike! Spike told me to."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Buffy wait." Spike said, stopping the Slayer before she walked into the house.

"Thank you, for everything." He said gently kissing her lips.

Caressing his cheek, she said, "It's okay, I'd do anything for you Spike. I love you."

"I love you too, but if I ever hurt anyone, promise me you'll finish me off." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"What?"

"Please Buffy; sometimes I can't trust myself around you. Promise me, if I hurt you or anyone. Kill me." He pushed her hair away from her face. She nodded with tears in her eyes; he gently wiped the tears away and kissed her lips softly.

"Buffy, get away from him." Xander said bursting out of the front door with a stake in one hand and a crucifix in the other.

"Xander! What are you doing?"

"He's right Buffy, get away from him. He's evil." said Giles.

Buffy turned to her lover, "Spike what are they talking about?"

"I'm sorry Buffy." He said and kissed her lips softly, "Don't forget that promise." His face suddenly changed in front of her, his eyes glowed yellow and he was now in full vamp face. Without looking back, he ran into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Is she okay?" Hank asked Willow, who was just walking out of Buffy's room.

"She's a fighter Mr Summers, I'm sure she'll be okay." Willow assured him, he was just about to walk away when Willow called him back. "She could do with her dad around. You walked out on her once Hank, don't do it again." Hank nodded and went into Buffy's bedroom.

"You okay?" Hank asked sitting on the side of Buffy's bed. She shrugged. "Of course your not, stupid question."

"Its okay dad, you're trying to be here for me, everyone is. It's killing me. You're trying to help, but you can't, I just want to be left alone.

Hank took the hint; he kissed the top of her head and walked out. Walking out, the one thing he was good at.

"Buffy, wake up." Buffy flickered open her eyes and jumped as she did so.

"Spike?" she asked, half hoping she was dreaming.

Spike lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

"I'm sorry; I can't help what's going on right now. I have no choice."

"Spike, your rambling, tell me what's going on, please."

"I can't, don't worry yourself over it. We'll be together again soon I promise."

But…" Buffy said before being silence by one of Spike's kisses.

She returned the kiss.

"Don't forget our promise?" Buffy nodded and continued to kiss him. Spike removed Buffy's night shirt and soon melted into her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Morning Buffy." Xander said opening the curtains in the Slayer's room.

"Hey." she replied pulling the covers over her rapidly.

"Did you sleep…. Oh." He said when he saw clothes scattered on the floor.

"Spike was here." She whispered.

"What?!" Xander snapped, "I'm gona kill him."

"Xander, wait. Listen to me please." The Slayer begged.

"Fine, I'm listening." The brunette held his hands up in surrender to the Slayer.

"Give me a minute to get changed." He only nodded and walked out.

"Thanks for listening to me." Buffy said, sitting on the bed next to her friend.

"Fine, you just better have a good reason for last night." Xander didn't even look at his best friend, how could he after what she let happen? She could've put anyone of them in danger.

"I do, well sort of. He just sort of dropped in."

"And you didn't think to sort of kick him out?"

"I couldn't," she paused, choosing her next words carefully, "he was different."

"Who now?" Giles said from the doorway, cleaning his glasses. Willow was stood behind the watcher.

"You guys should come in, take a seat." Her friends did as she asked.

"It's about Spike." She said carefully.

"We are doing everything we can Buffy." Giles assured her.

Then, Xander blurted out, "Captain Peroxide was here last night."

"Did you kick him out?" Willow asked with a worried look on her pale features.

"No, Buffy didn't." Xander answered sarcastically.

"Xander! You're not helping." Buffy snapped.

"How come you didn't kick him out?" asked Giles, it took Buffy a while to answer. What would she say? She knew however she said it her watcher and closets friends would give her a look of disappointment, she couldn't handle that right now.

"God what is this 20 questions?" she replied, dodging answering the question. However, she would have to tell them. Lucky for her Xander beat her to it, "Buffy and Spike were doing the dirty, and everyone thinks I'm the demon magnet."

Tears filled the Slayer's eyes, and then she snapped, "Xander! Everyone! Will you let me explain." She paused, "Yes, Spike was here, and yes we made love."

"Is that what it's called with a vampire then?" Willow hit Xander on the arm for his sarcastic comment.

"I don't think Spike is himself," Buffy continued, "He made me promise that if he hurts anyone I have to stake him. Why would someone evil say that?"

"You think he's being possessed?" the red head asked.

"It's a place to start." said Giles, cleaning his glasses, again.

"You guys going to help me then?" they all nodded, including Xander. That brought a smile to Buffy's face.

"Let's get to work."

"Spike!" Buffy called out, standing alone in Spike's crypt.

"Over here pet." He said walking out from the shadows.

"We need to talk."

"What about love?" he circled Buffy.

"This isn't you Spike."

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"Buffy, help me." Spike gasped.

"What's wrong?" Buffy panicked.

"I need you to help me, by pissing off."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, you know where the bed is pet, hop on." Buffy punched the blonde vampire, busting his lip. Spike saw red and punched her back.

"Buffy, I'm sorry." he fell to the floor sobbing. "You have to stop them, please, stake me!"

Buffy held the vamp in her arms.

"This guy killed two slayers right?" asked Robbie to the crowd of people sat in the living room. Buffy was in the basement with a chained up, emotional Spike.

"Yeah." Tara said quietly.

"So, why doesn't Buffy just stake the guy? Yeah sure he has a soul, but if he keeps going off the deep end then she should just kill him, before he does something to end the world." Robbie added.

"It's not as simple as that." Tara explained.

"But why?"

"Because Buffy loves him." Xander said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Xander sat in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea and thinking to himself.

"Penny for 'em?" Buffy stood in the doorway.

"Just thinking about what a fool I've been." He paused and turned towards the Slayer, "To you."

"It's okay Xand."

"No, it's not okay. I don't like Spike, I hate the guy, but you do. You love him, and a real friend would stand by you, no matter what. Well, I'm going to now Buffy."

"Better late than never." She said hugging the brunette.

Suddenly, Willow ran into the room, her face paler than usual.

"Buffy, Andrew's dead. And Spike's gone."

"This is my fault." Buffy said pacing the living room.

"No it's not Buffy." Giles said calmly.

"Yes it is, he was my responsibility, and now he's gone and could hurt someone else. And I can't stop him."

"Yes you can Buffy." Giles said in his usual pep talk tone.

"I guess you know what you have to do now?" Xander asked facing his friend.

Suddenly, a knock at the door disturbed everyone's thoughts.

"I'll get that." Hank said walking to the front door.

Clem burst past Hank and ran into the living room where Buffy were sat.

"Clem?" Dawn gasped.

"Hey, Buffy, it's Spike. He's planning something." Clem paused, "end of the world something."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"This place?" Xander asked, peering through the windows of his car with Buffy in the passenger seat.

Buffy nodded, her heart skipped a beat as she thought of what she may have to do.

"This is where Clem said." She said. Reaching for the handle, Xander stopped her. "Buffy wait."

She turned to face him.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," she paused; hardly believing she was asking this of her friend, "If something happens,"

"I know what to do." Buffy got out of the car and watched Xander drive away.

Buffy ran into the abandoned warehouse, praying she wasn't too late.

"Spike." She gasped when she saw him feeding form a defenceless pregnant woman.

"What are you doing?" spike dropped the woman to the floor, she was dead.

"I told you Buffy, you're too late. I'm too late, we're all too late." He screamed like a mad man.

"You can stop Spike." Buffy told ihm.

"No, it's too late. He's coming."

Buffy's eyes went wide and filled with tears. "Who?" she asked, too scared of the answer.

"Lucifer, Satan. The devil."

Buffy was now scared. She couldn't take on the devil.

"Why?" the ground began to shake violently. "Why would you?" she shouted over the roaring of the ground moving.

"He told me to, the only way you can stop it is by killing me." He grabbed her and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you. God I love you so much." Spike said to her, caressing her cheek.

"I love you too," she replied, pulling out her stake.

"We'll be together again, soon. I promise you." He said, tears down his own cheeks. Buffy nodded and kissed him one last time. She stood back and pulled back her stake. Closing her eyes, she plunged it into Spike's heart.

The ground began to shake more wiolently. Bright lights flashed everywhere red, green, and blue. The lights now had faces; they began to screech, like nails on a chalkboard. Spike turned into a pile of dust. Then, suddenly, everything went quiet once more.

To be continued……


End file.
